The Pizza Man's Turnabout
by Griffinboy775
Summary: Court cases are very damning things. They ruin the lives of innocents and bring the guilty to justice. This case is very much a dooming case. This case can make or break the careers of men. One man was close to closing it before he himself was murdered. Now, the case will be opened again and the true killer will be brought to light. PW x FNAF set just after the events of PWAA.
1. Prolouge

Court cases are very damning things. They ruin the lives of innocents and bring the guilty to justice. This case is very much a dooming case. This case can make or break the careers of men. One man was close to closing it before he himself was murdered. Now, the case will be opened again and the true killer will be brought to light.

The air is rousing and quarreling. Four men stand in the front of a large courtroom. The Defense Attorney knows this court well. He knows the Prosecutor. He knows the Judge. He knows the guilty man.

!

The air goes still. Everyone is silent. The man in blue slams his hands on the table with a certainty found only in the most brilliant people. He looks at the man across from him, dressed in a red suit. He looks at the Judge, grey beard growing on his face. He glares at the man at the witness stand. He speaks.

The man grits his teeth. "HAH! HAHAHAH! YOU THINK YOU CAN CORNER A DEAD MAN?" He stabs his knife into the witness stand in a rage. The prosecutor looks stabbed himself.

"W-Wright... You can't be serious..?" The man in red stammers, clearly shaken.

"I'm certain, Prosecutor Edgeworth." Phoenix Wright takes a stable stance and swings his arm out, index finger pointed at the culpit. "That man is the serial child murderer of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria!"

AN: Does that make you all excited? It makes me excited. :) I've always wanted to do a crossover fic involving something like this, so I hope this gets some good attention and hopefully redeems my other... Less well written fics. Please let me know if you liked it and tell me what you think about the story!


	2. Overture 1999

(1999)

"Daddy…?" A small boy's voice pierces the tense silence. "Are you looking at the case…?"

Gregory sighed and smiled, allowing his worries to melt away, even if only for a minute. "Yes, Miles." He picked up the boy and sat him in his lap. "The next time I get to handle this case is in a year." Miles shifted around in his father's lap and yawned.

"That doesn't make sense…" Muttered the boy.

"What doesn't?"

"Well, why do cases take so long? Why can't they be like a week or something?" he yawned again, eyelids trying to keep themselves propped open. The man carried his only son to his bed and covered him loosely with a blanket. Gregory Edgeworth smiled at his young son before going back to the files.

The Defense Attorney's desk was littered with various evidence. Four different autopsies, photos, and a weapon. So far, the only witness was the defendant and the detective. Gregory was at a loss as to how he'd manage to link everything to the culprit…

The man glanced at his clock. It was 3:57 AM. He decided it was time to take a rest. He didn't want to drive at this time of night, let alone to his apartment that smelled suspiciously like old chinese food and spoiled milk. His office was much nicer. Cleaner, too. Gregory walked to the hallway closet which was across the hall from the bathroom and just ahead of the back bedroom, where Mile's was resting his mind. There were three doors in Gregory's main office. One led to the hall, one led to a small kitchenette with a dining table for two people, and the other was the front door.

The man grabbed a blanket and pillow from the hall closet and went back into his office. He put the pillow and blanket on the couch, locked the front door, and laid down to get what little sleep he could.

The next morning, the man awoke at 11:27 AM. The front door was unlocked.

"Finally awake, Mr. Edgeworth?" came a voice significantly older sounding than Miles'.

Greg jumped in surprise, looking at his chair to see his young assistant in a suit.

"Christ, don't scare me like that, Ray." Gregory gasped, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he did so. His suit was wrinkled and unprofessional, as was his mood at the time.

"Sorry, sir. Anyway, while you were asleep I was looking over the autopsies-"

"Ray, hold on. Let me have a cup of coffee first, then I'll listen to what you have to say." The attorney grumbled nothing to himself as he got up and went into the kitchen to turn the coffee pot on.

After a standard morning routine, and another suit, Gregory was finally awake and he sat down on the couch to listen to his protege. Unfortunately for Gregory, he would never be able to put this case to bed. Fortunately for Gregory, however, there would be a related incident almost 15 years later that would change everything.

AN: This is just chapter one. I promise it'll pick up in a chapter or two, but for now, exposition is important. Let me know what you guys like and don't like. Until the next chapter!


	3. Investigation: Day 1

(September 2017)

'Augh… I need to get to bed sooner...' I murmured, scratching at my head. I looked at the clock and saw that the night I had fallen asleep in had turned to morning. The clock said it was 9:41am In September. The year was 2017 and my name… My name was Phoenix Wright. I'm a defense attorney. I'd been running the Wright and Co. law offices for about a year or so now, ever since my mentor got killed. I helped defend my mentor's sister who was framed for it, and together we found the real killer. We've been a team ever since.

"Mr. Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!" I covered my ears. I felt that I knew who owned that high pitched voice.. That was definitely Pearl. My sense of hearing was confirmed after the short girl spun around the corner. Her face was filled with serious dread, though and I asked her what was the matter.

"Mr. Nick, it's horrible! Th-They blocked off the pizza place downtown!" Pearl said, nearly crying.

Pearl Fey is my assistant Maya's cousin.. I think. I was never really sure of their family tree. All I know is that they're all spirit mediums. My old boss, Mia Fey was an excellent medium. She passed away after someone murdered her about a year ago.

I decided to stop dwelling on my old boss. "What makes the joint so important..? I mean, Maya likes burgers, not pizza." I asked.

"It's not the food, Mr. Nick! It's a really strong source of spiritual energy!" This kinda shocked me, honestly. It's not the place you'd assume have ties to spirits.

"Do you know why it's so strong there?" I had to know.

"I think there were murders there… Four kids…They said they found another body there..." Pearl explained, looking puzzled herself. "Apparently police want to do a second run down of the place before the first part of the case is closed for good."

I don't… really know what the actual hell came over me, but I felt that I needed to look over this scene. I put my suit on quicker than… well, a phoenix, and I took off for the site. When I arrived, the place was a barely hobbled together mess. The building was old, decayed and rusty.

"Hey, what are you doing here, pal? This is a crime scene! You can't just-"

"Gumshoe, you really need to get glasses."

"Oh! It's you, Mr. Wright! What are you doing here, pal? Are you gonna be defending Mr. Schmidt?" I blinked.

"What?"

"Oh… So you're not, huh?" Gumshoe looked upset. I took a wild leap. I didn't know where it'd take me, but it was better than not having work.

"I mean, I am. Sorry Detective, I just woke up a little bit ago." I explained honestly.

"Ah! Awesome, pal! Well, the investigation team's just leaving. Go on in and take a look around."

"Can I ask you some questions first, Detective?"

"Sure, pal! Anything to help a friend!"

I took a moment to gather my thoughts before I continued. I wanted to know why this case was being tried. I wanted to know how long ago the events involved in this case occurred. I also needed to know as much about this place as I could.

From the answers Gumshoe gave me, and the information I got from the news, I pieced together a timeline in my head about this place. Freddy Fazbear's. Started as a diner at the turn of the '80's, exploded into a pizza chain, taking the western US by storm. Then, four murders. The initial trials took place before the three-day trial law was implemented, so the case wasn't tried until almost a decade after the events.

The culprit, and my new client, was Mike Schmidt. Currently about forty-three years old. The incident happened about 28 years ago. I wanted to go see the man face to face, but the scene called my attention first, so I took care of the scene while I was here.

There wasn't much in the main room, aside from a few mangled-up animatronics. I looked in the kitchen and found nothing. No pizza, no bodies, nothing at all. I walked out of the kitchen and looked around again. The floor had tracks made in blood… Ew.

I made my way to the middle rooms of the joint. There were three points of interest to me. The Security room, the janitor's room and the party room. I decided to check out the security room first. Between entering the place and getting to the security room, I had lost track of Pearls. I figured she wouldn't get too far before coming back, so I walked into the open room. Immediately, I noticed the large cassette player on the desk. Ejecting the device showed a cassette, covered in dried blood.

Searching a little more had me find three more tapes. Looking over the desk again had me find one of those animatronic's masks. I put it on for the hell of it and looked up. When I did, I was met with a ghastly marionette figure leaping for my throat. I lost myself for a minute and when I grabbed ahold of myself again, Detective Gumshoe was holding a bottle of water to my mouth and trying to get me to drink. I shook my limbs awake again and I put the tapes in a bag.

I grabbed the bag and threw it over my shoulder, thinking nothing of the horrifying face I saw…

"Hey pal, wait a minute!" The detective cried, catching my attention.

"S-Sorry. What is it, Detective?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Two things pal. One, the girl with you, she said that she was going back to your office to catch your assistant before she went home." Oh yeah, that was right. Maya was getting groceries for the office so that I wouldn't starve myself again. I had to remember to get her something from here so that I could thank her.

"Second thing, pal…" He looked uneasy, like someone had shot him or something. "You, uh… I bandaged up your finger… It was bleeding and you wrote something…"

"Thanks Gumshoe. I'll look at it later."

"Just don't go fainting again, alright pal?" Gumshoe smiled as I left the room. I guess they cleaned it up before they bandaged my finger, because there was no blood nearby.

My next stop was the prize room, where the bodies were found. The forensic analyst was still there and I managed to throw a few questions at them while I snuck a small toy into my pocket. What they found, what changed from the last investigation, etc. I learned that instead of the four bodies that were initially found, the team found remnants of a fifth body. They were analysing the bones now to hopefully get an idea of when they oxidized.

Everything else matched the original file, according to the analyst, so I made a mental note to run by the court before tomorrow to pick up a copy of it. There was nothing of real interest in the janitor's room, so I went to the detention center to talk to Mr. Schmidt. As I rode the bus to the center, I took a look at everything I had. My badge, a photo, the tapes and that mask. Everything seem-

I shook myself awake and looked at the photos that had appeared almost out of nowhere. All of them were very different than each other and scary as all heck. Photo #1 showed that same puppet face that knocked me out. Photo #2 was the mask that caused the puppet… thing to show up. Photo #3 was a picture of the words "Save them" and "You can" written in what I assumed was my blood.

"Who exactly am I saving now?" I asked noone in particular. Everyone on the bus looked at me like I was a lunatic. People. Who needs 'em?

AN: I hope this chapter was interesting for you all! I'm trying to keep this case as close to both game's canons as possible. I know that Phoenix is a little ooc and I know that this may seem like a stretch to try, but I hope it ends satisfyingly for you all. Allow me to explain a few things while I have this opportunity:

The reason this case is being tried in 2017 instead of the early 90's is because before 2015 in the AA universe, the three day trial system hadn't been implemented and neither had the statute of limitations. Therefore, the case is being tried again in 2017. It was tried in 1999, but as I said, the three day trial system hadn't been implemented yet, so before Gregory could finish the case, he died canonly. I hope that makes things a little clearer moving forward. :) Here's to the next chapter!


	4. Trial 1999

(January 29th, 1999 | Initial Trial Day 1)

Manfred von Karma.

Gregory Edgeworth.

Two different men, sharing equally different ideals.

Victory above all else.

The truth is all that matters.

These ideas would fight tooth and nail until the bitter end of the day.

The first witness was Mike Schmidt. It was his 24th birthday and he was forced to stand in court. It seemed like everything was going against the poor man today.

"Name and occupation, witness. Now!"  
"Tsk, tsk, Mr. Von Karma. I thought you had a little more respect than that."  
"Now, now, Edgeworth. You know me as well as our own dear Judge that I'm a very busy man. I don't have time for incompetence like yours. Now," Von Karma snapped his heavy fingers, "Speak, witness!"

"A-Ah… Y-Yes. I'm Michael Schmidt. I'm 24 years old and I'm a nightguard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. I started work a while back-"

"That's enough, witness!" The young adult took a hard gulp of nothing. "Now, testify! Why are you guilty?"

"I-I'm no-"

"Silence!"

"Manfred. Calm down, for god's sake. You're way too tense. Try saying please?"

"Grr… Gregory Edgeworth, you are a real thorn in my side…" Von Karma grumbled under his breath.

"Aw, you do think about me, Manfred!"Gregory smiled, looking touched in order to poke fun at Von Karma. The prosecutor cleared his throat and asked for the testimony again.

The 28 year old spoke his story over and over again. Both sides shouted Objections back and forth to every detail until the Judge called for the case to resume in a few months. All four men left the courtroom and entered their separate chambers.

"Daddy!" Gregory's son came running down the hall. He was escorted by the lead bailiff, who was friends with the attorney and was more than willing to watch Gregory's son while he had a case.

"Miles! How was your day, kiddo?" the man in brown gave a grin that could only be given by a father.

"He told me that he had a…" The bailiff tried to speak but was cut short by the boy.

"Shhh! You can't tell him yet! He hasn't guessed!" Miles smiled and giggled, turning from the bailiff to look up at his dad.

"Guess? What exactly am I trying to guess?" Gregory looked puzzled.

"I got somethin' from Franziska!"

'Oh boy.' was Greg's instantaneous thought. "Can I get a hint at least?"

"Hmm… Okay!" Miles fished the mystery object out of his pocket. He held it up, hiding the item as best as he could except for the top. "Now guess, daddy, guess!"

Gregory put on his best thinking face and he glared at the item while Miles giggled behind it.

After a solid minute of thought, Gregory took a deep breath and smiled.

"Is it a pen?"

"Yes!" Miles cheered as he was lifted off the ground and onto his father's shoulder. The two smiled and laughed with each other as they enjoyed a night at their apartment they shared.

AN: This chapter was a ton of fun to write. I absolutely love the idea of Gregory being a very laidback and interactive father, and then also being a calm and badass Defense Attorney. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please feel free to let me know via the reviews, and remember to favorite and follow the story if you liked it. See you all again real soon!


	5. Interrogations

(September 2017; Detention Center)

"Who are you? I don't remember you. Where's my attorney?"

I straightened out in the seat. "I am your attorney, Mr. Schmidt."

"Who are you? I don't even know you. Besides, you look nothing like my attorney. My attorney wore a brown suit, not a blue one." The now middle-aged guy rambled to me through the glass.

"Do you remember your old attorney's name?"

"Edgeworth. That man was incredible. Where is he? I need him to clear my name."

'Oh…' I blinked once. Twice. Three, four, five times. I finally took a breath and felt I really did have to break the news to the poor guy.

"I know who you're talking about and… well, he died sixteen years ago."

"WHAT?! Now what am I gonna do!? I have no attorney and-"

"Mr. Schmidt."

"-I'm doomed. I'm fucking doomed, just fucking kill me now-"

"Mr. Schmidt!"

"!" My new client rubbed his face with his hands before dropping to his arms and looking down at the steel table. "I'm… I'm sorry. What was your name?"

"Phoenix Wright. I'm gonna take up your case, Mr. Schmidt."

"Why? You don't even know me. I could be the real killer."

"I have a really strong hunch that you are innocent. If you aren't, then I'll do everything I can to at least lessen your sentence. Above all, my goal is to set you free." I said, straightening my tie and looking at him right in the eyes. I felt his anger turn to trust and his expression loosened.

"Mr. Wright? Thank you. I'll tell you anything you want to know that'll help prove my innocence." And he smiled. This was only my sixth case I'd be taking of my own accord.

"Mr. Schmidt? Let me tell you before I start the questions: What I just saw come over your face proves to me that you are innocent. I will get you out if it costs my career."

"Thank you again, Mr. Wright. Alright, ask away."

"First question: What did you do before you were wrongfully arrested?"

"I was a security guard at a pizza shop called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria."

"I just came from there. I was doing a quick rundown of the scene, grabbing anything that might've been interesting." I wrote down a few things on my notepad about my client.

"Ah. What kinds of things did you grab? If you showed them to me, I could tell you what they were for."

"I'll do that after my questions. Cool?"

"Yeah. Alright, what next?" Mike nodded.

"Okay. I need to know, are you married? Engaged? Dating? Is there at least one other person I can talk to?"

"Well, I still keep in contact with my friend Jeremy." Great. This'd get me little to nowhere important as far as alibis were concerned.

"Was he a nightguard too?"

"Yeah. We worked together sometimes. He's a good guy, but he's really timid and introverted. I'll write a note you can give him so he'll trust you. It'll have his current address on it too." Almost as soon as he had said that, I was handed a slip of paper with an address and a note that read 'Jer, This is Phoenix Wright. He's going to be getting me out of here. Trust him and do as he asks. -Mikey'

"I'll go see him after I leave here, Mr. Schmidt." I said, slipping the note into my breast pocket.

"Thank you. Do you have any other questions?"

I reached into my bag and pulled up the tapes, including the one covered in blood.

He reeled back a little bit in surprise.

"Well, I can tell you that those weren't blood covered when I was there."

"What were they for?"

"Training. I never saw the guy, but everyone I did see calls 'im the phone guy. Our tapes were played via the telephone on the desk."

"Why wouldn't you just train in person?"

"It was cheap'r for the company to have a senior guard record th' training tapes than t' have a seminar."

"Are these all of the tapes, or are there more?"

"That's all of 'em, yessir."

"How many people did you know work as nightguards at the pizza place?"

"There were four of us. Myself and Jeremy were the usual nightguards. We worked either on our own or as a duo. Then there was a guy we just called PG. I know his first name was Purple,like the color, but he thought it was a weird name, so we called him PG to make him comfortable."

"That's really awesome of you."

"Yeah. Then there was Fritz. Fritz Smith was his name, and he worked with us for a good few months before he got moved up to Manager of the damn place. Must've been awesome. He's a real good guy."

"Can you get me some way to contact both PG and Mr. Smith?"

"Well, I know PG's on the west side of town, by the Marina. I think he lives in the Yorkshire Apartment complex. Let me think now... "

"It's fine, Mr. Schmidt. I'll find him. What about Mr. Smith?"

"Fritz is going to the nearby medical school. He's trying to become a surgeon or mortician."

"Alright, I'll go look for them. One last thing I need to ask you about, then you can go get some rest for tomorrow."

"Sounds fine to me. What is it?"

I grabbed the mask-thing out of my bag and held it up. "What's this for?"

"Where did you find it?"

"I found it in the office with the tapes. Why do you ask?"

The older man sighed heavily. "This is gonna sound really fucking crazy."

"I've probably done weirder. I had a parrot as a witness on one of my cases. I breathe crazy."

Mike Schmidt chuckled and took a breath. "This is a scary kind of crazy. But alright, if you insist…"

"I need to know everything so I can clear your name."

"Okay… My job before I was incarcerated was as a nightguard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Well, there was an event that I was a victim of… we always referred to it as the 'Bite of '87'."

"What happened?" I asked. He moved the hat he was wearing and he showed me his left temple. There was a scar that extended from just above his left eyebrow to the top of his left temple. It was horrifying.

"I was a dumbass kid when it happened. The place had four animatronics. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy. I always loved Foxy. One day, I got a little too close to him and… he bit me."

"How does this relate to the mask-"

"I'm getting there, calm down. Let the old guy ramble for a bit, will ya?" He asked, laughing lightly while he did. "Anyway, I recovered and ended up working at the place. When the animatronics are out in the day, they can't move from their spots. The owner for whatever fucking reason decided to put them on this weird "free roaming" mode. They used to do that before the bite. Anyway, the place we were at, instead of four animatronics like at the smaller locations across the country, they had ten."

"Uh… I thought there were only four main ones?"

"Yeah, there were. At the location in town before it closed, we had "Toy" versions of the main animatronics. To appeal to the inner-city market. Three of them are still active like they were, one of the toy versions, Toy Foxy, got taken apart for some reason and it had like, two endoskeletons, instead of one like in all the others. We called it Mangle because it was so damned ugly."

"Okay, so that's eight, but you said there were ten."

"Yeah. One of them was still a free roaming bot. He just handed out balloons, so they kept him the way he was. We called 'im Balloon Boy."

"Inventive."

"I know it. And the last one is really freaky. The last one is one we call Golden Freddy. He never gave me trouble, but he's the reason Jeremy is the way he is. The week following the Golden Freddy attack, Jeremy never slept until we literally drugged him into it. It was a slow and steady process."

"Okay, so I get why the other nine were made, but what's with Golden Freddy?"

"You'll want to talk to Fritz about it. He knows more about it than I do." Mike tapped his foot a few times before stopping.

"So, again: What does this have to do with the mask?" I asked, insisting a straight answer this time.

"Right, well, sometimes the bots wander back to the Guard's Office. The smaller locations have doors, but ours didn't. Anyway, the bots don't see us as humans. They think we're naked endoskeletons, so if they catch you off guard, you get stuffed into a suit."

"That doesn't sound super horrible."

"...Suits with endoskeletons already inside. You get crushed to death."

"Oh…" I shuddered at the mental image I got. 'Ew..'

"Yeah, but the bots are really tricky. The toy bots leave you alone if you throw the mask on, but the other ones, the normal ones, they think you're still a naked endoskeleton even with the mask. So basically, you have to put it on to protect from the toys, take it off for the normal ones."

"Are there any other things your job required?"

"Well, there was this fucking puppet that jumped you if his music box stopped. We have a remote starting system for that. He's quiet during the day, mostly."

I grabbed one of my photos and showed it to my client. "Is this what he looks like?"

"Yup. That's him."

"Alright… Thank you for your time, Mr. Schmidt."

"Thank you, Mr. Wright."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yes. Thank you so much." I smiled as I walked out of the detention center. I had names, addresses, connections and information. I knew my client was a nightguard at the pizzaria that was shut down over the murders. I knew that something weird was going on with the spirits(I'd talk to Maya about them) and their connections to the now dismantled suits. I knew some of my clients friends and I knew more than I wanted to about the history of Fazbear Entertainment. I thought that things were looking up for me. I'd be wrong.

AN: Whoo. That was really conversation heavy. :/ Next chapter we skip visiting Gregory and we go and visit Jeremy Fitzgerald. It'll be fun. We'll travel to 1999 again after the next chapter. See you all then!


	6. Home Visit

(September 2017, Jeremy Fitzgerald's apartment)

The city transit was slightly less packed when I arrived at the apartment where my client's friend could be found. I climbed up the brick steps, reading the address in my hands over and over again until I found it. Apartment 13G. I gave a strong solid knock on the door and heard the clattering of metal.

"Mr. Fitzgerald?" I called through the 'wood' door which was metal painted to look like something presentable. The entire apartment complex itself was very worn down, some of the buildings were even caved in and when you looked at it, you knew whoever lived here had fallen on hard times.

"Wh-Who are you? What do you want?" I heard a terrified man tremble. I could only feel bad for the guy.

"I'm Phoenix Wright. I'm a defense attorney and I'm defending your friend, Mike Schmidt." I heard locks clatter. He kept his chain lock on the door, however, and it stopped the door from opening more than a crack. This was the first good look I got at Jeremy. He was short, almost Maya-sized, had matted, curly black hair and his skin was pale, not to mention he was thin as a pole.

"I have a message for you from Mike. I need the paper back, but you should read it." I said, giving the paper with his address and Mr. Smith's address. Jeremy read it over, flipped it around, read that side, and read the first side again.

"Y-You're gonna see F-F-Fritz, t-too?" He asked, looking up at me and giving the paper back.

"Probably. I need information from him. I need info from you too. You're friends with my client and you worked with him. You're a good witness." I said, putting the paper back in my breast pocket. "May I come in?"

"O-Okay… Hang on…" the man muttered again, closing the door and undoing the chain lock on the door. I walked in after him, closing the door behind me. The apartment was clean and well-kept, as opposed to the rest of the complex, which I'm sure was one little cockroach away from being shut down and being declared unfit to live.

"D-Do you want tea?" Jeremy asked, walking to his kitchen.

"Yes, I'd like that. Thank you." Jeremy nodded and gave a smile before he walked behind a wall. He was back there for a few minutes before I heard a whistling noise and he walked into the living room with two cups, each with a teabag and boiling hot water inside.

"So, uh… If you have any questions, ask away.." He mumbled, staring longingly into his brewing tea.

"Alright... " I grabbed my notepad and pen, flipped through a few pages for the sake of looking like I knew what I needed to ask, and began. "How old are you, Jeremy?"

"I'm twenty-nine. I'm turning th-thirty in a few months."

"Gotcha." I made a few pro looking scribbles on my notepad. "How long did you work with my client?"

"Um.. A few years." I continued asking questions to things I already knew, maybe looking for things my client might've missed. My last question kept me thinking through the bus ride to my office.

"Alright, Jeremy. Last question, then I'll be out of your hair until the trial tomorrow." Knowing he'd have to stand in trial probably shook the poor guy to the core, because even his second warm cup of tea didn't calm him down. "Do you think Mike could have done it?"

"P-Probably."

"Really…?"

"Y-Yeah… He could have g-gone in before the place opened, h-h-hid in the suit until the place opened and then he could have-"

"That'll do, Mr. Fitzgerald. Thank you for your time." I said. I grabbed my bag, put my notepad in my pocket, and I left without another word.


	7. Interrogation 2000

(2000, Defense Lobby #2)

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir?"

"Hmm? What's wrong, Mr. Schmidt?" Gregory was trying to take a nap before the second day of trial began, but his client continued to ask questions. He was slightly annoyed, but he tried to not sound that way.

"Does Jeremy REALLY have to testify?" the client asked, twiddling his thumbs on the couch opposite the attorney.

"Yes, Mr. Schmidt. If he doesn't, you can easily be blamed for the crime. He's had months to prepare his testimony. We have almost every piece to the puzzle. Once we have everything, we need to piece it together. Then we'll have our killer." the man in brown yawned, putting his arms behind his head. "We have a few hours before the trial starts. The prosecutor is preparing Jeremy now. You should nap while you can." Mike nodded in understanding to what his attorney was implying. Mike couldn't sleep, though. He was terrified of what that prosecutor might be dragging out of his friend….

BAM

"YOU WILL CONFESS."

"B-But I didn't do it!"

"YOU DID!" A childish fight, thought Von Karma, but a necessary one. If victory was to be secured, he'd have to try his damnedest to make sure SOMEONE confessed. He needs a victory today. He can't afford to let the jury think about this another few months.

Jeremy was trying his hardest to stand his ground, but this consistent yelling and screaming and barking orders… It was getting to be too much. He reached down into his pants pocket and pulled out an inhaler.

"Hah. A drug addict, are we!?" Von Karma snarled. ('What a dick', thought Jeremy)

"No! Th-this is my inh-haler you b-b-" Von Karma stopped Jeremy, slamming his beefy arms onto the metal table and leaned in close.

"Go ahead." His eyebrows furrowed. "I know you want to say it. Unleash all that anger and strength you've been hiding…" Von Karma's words slinked through Jeremy's brain like a snake. "...Just like when you killed those-"

A court bailiff entered the room. "Mr. Von Karma. It's time."

"Good talk, Mr. Fitzgerald." Manfred walked off past the bailiff, smacking Jeremy's back, which stung until he was brought up to bat.

AN: Hey everyone! This jump to the past was kinda short. ^^; I'm honestly just really excited to jump into the actual trial with Phoenix. I have to stay strong and build up to it, though. Feel free to review. It really does help me to keep going and it'll help make sure that I'm doing a good thing with this crossover, or if I should change anything I managed to miss. Tl;dr: Positive reviews help get this stuff posted constantly.


End file.
